


Meeting Melody

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, anon request, daughter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: REQUEST; hi! May I please have some fluff about Pietro meeting his girlfriend’s daughter? Please and thank you!





	Meeting Melody

            “I was starting to think you’d stood me up!” laughed Pietro Maximoff as he greeted his blind date that his sister Wanda had arranged.

           

            “Sorry I’m late- I had to find another sitter for my little girl,” apologized Mary Anne with a sweet smile, sighing at the surprised look on his face. “The usual sitter had an exam for one of her night classes.”

           

            “How old is your daughter?” Pietro asked causally, his mind reeling. _Damn you, Wanda!_

           

            “She turns five next month,” Mary Anne answered causally as she placed her napkin into her lap. “And yes- I had her when I was eighteen.”

           

            “I swear I wasn’t going to ask that!” Pietro was quick to reassure her as he flashed her a smile and their server came over to get their orders.

           

            Pietro learned that her high school sweetheart had been killed in Iraq while serving, about three months after conceiving a little girl. Mary Anne liked different shades of blue, roller skating and anything retro and vintage inspired, could sing and worked at the New York Opera as one of the many on hand costume personals,

           

            “So what about you?” she asked after sharing a hysterical story about when she was in _Wizard of Oz_ , where the lady playing the wicked witch lost her nose in the middle of the Munchinland scene.

           

            “What about me?” he asked, playing off his self consciousness and nervousness by playing cocky.

           

            “What’s your favorite color?” she asked, bringing back the first question that he’d asked her.

           

            He chuckled as their waiter bought out their food.

           

            “Silver,” he answered after thanking the waiter.

           

            “Quicksilver- of course,” Mary Anne smiled as she took a dainty bite of a garlic fry. “Favorite childhood memory?”

           

            “There was this one time when Wanda- my twin sister-” Pietro grinned as he told her the story, pausing for dramatic effect in all the right places. If there wasn’t one thing he was good at, it was telling killer stories.

           

            “Wow, that would make a great memory!” Mary Anne told him with a shy smile as she nibbled at her burger.

           

            “One of many favorites,” he grinned. “How many languages do you speak?”

           

            “Four,” she answered, much to his dismay. “English, ASL, French and Russian.”

           

            “Wow,” Pietro blinked.

           

            “I love learning,” Mary Anne said through a mouthful of food before swallowing.

           

            “No need to explain.” Pietro waved her words off.

           

            She nodded before asking another question, and another until they’ve finished their dinner and moved onto desert.

           

            “My little girl loves anything chocolate,” Mary Anne offhandly told him over a shared plate of a chocolate volcano.

           

            “Oh?” Pietro swallowed his bite and leaned in closely to her, as though telling her a secret. “There’s a little hole- in- the- wall bakery just a few blocks away from here that makes chocolate cupcakes that are to die for. After, let’s stop by there and grab one for her.”

           

            “You don’t have to-” Mary Anne tried to protest only to be silenced by a finger on her lips.

           

            “I insist- and next time, I’ll arrange for a more kid friendly date,” Pietro promised her with a crooked grin.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Mary Anne agreed, returning the smile as the check was delivered to them.

           

            That was the week before.

           

            Pietro sat on a bench at a little park a few blocks away from the compound. He had a toy bunny with him as he nervously bounced his leg up and down a few times.

           

            _I hope she likes me, I hope she likes me, I hope she likes me_ , he chanted in his mind as he saw Mary Anne coming into the gates of the park with a miniature copy of her- bright red corkscrew curls that looked like they were planning a rebellion was all that he could see of her.

           

            Mary Anne smiled at him and waved and he stood, an army of butterflies beginning to fight in his stomach as he approached the two ladies making their way over to him.

           

            “Hey,” he greeted Mary Anne softly.

           

            “Hey yourself.” She returned the words with a nervous smile before turning to her little girl, who had hidden herself behind her mother’s legs as she stared up at Pietro shyly. She moved her hands in a graceful dance and the little girl shook her head furiously, still staring up at Pietro with her mother’s bright blue eyes.

           

“Hey there,” he greeted her just as softly, kneeling and presenting her with the plush toy. For a heart wrenching moment he thought she wasn’t going to take it, but then she stepped out from behind her mother and Pietro could take her in.

 

Her cheeks were covered in red freckles, which only made Pietro fall all the more in love with the bashful little girl. She wore a shirt with two girls, one with a blonde braid and the other with a red braid, denim Capris and little purple trainers.

 

She looked up at her mother, who smiled at her and nodded before taking a hold of the bunny and hugging it close to her chest.

 

“Thank you.” Her speech came out sounding as though she had no idea how to speak properly- it was as though she’d never heard how to pronounce the words before.

 

“Melody is deaf,” Mary Anne explained softly to Pietro when he’d straightened up. He looked at her with wide eyes before his eye shifted back to the adorable little girl who was happily babbling to her new toy. For the first time, he noticed little pink hearings aids in her ears. He smiled at her when she turned her gaze up to him and she returned it, although hesitantly.

 

“She looks just like you,” he commented, watching as Melody grabbed a hold of her mother’s dress to stay close by as they walked together.

 

“She does,” Mary Anne agreed, taking the bunny into her hands and pushing Melody off towards the playground. “The deafness came as a total shock- she has about a seventy five percent hearing loss in both ears.”

 

“Oh.” Pietro didn’t know what to say, so he stayed silent as he watched Melody go towards the swings and clamber up into one, plumping her little legs to gain some height as she swung back and forth.

 

“Hasn’t Wanda told you anything about Melody?” Mary Anne asked, confused.

 

“I told her not to tell me,” Pietro confessed after a moment. “I thought it would be better hearing from you.”

 

“Oh,” smiled Mary Anne, cupping his face in her hands. “You’re so sweet-” She turned around as Pietro sped off, her eyes widening in horror at Melody sailing through the air before being caught by Pietro, who stared at the four year old with amused terror in his eyes before carting her back to her mother.

 

“Awen! Awen!” Melody squealed happily, clapping her hands.

 

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Instead, Pietro swung her up onto his shoulders, making the little girl loudly scream with giggles.

 

“Thank you, Pietro!” Mary Anne reached out and shook one of Melody’s feet. “It’s a miracle that you were her!”

 

Pietro shrugged, feeling his cheeks turning bright red at her lavish praise. “It’s just an ordinary day in the life of a superhero,” he mumbled modestly, turning his head to grin up at the child who had fistfuls of his silver- white curls.

 

“M’ike Pepe!” Melody babbled, a bright grin almost splitting her face in half.

 

            “What did she say?” Pietro asked as she repeated her statement.

           

            “She likes you, Pietro,” Mary Anne translated her daughter’s words with a smile and a kiss to his cheek. “And for the record, I like you too.”


End file.
